


The Family Business

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: fiftysomething [27]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still Jack was the only one who chose her and Emily carried that around in her heart everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Business

“Mom?”

“Hmm?”

Emily came out of her thoughts and looked up at Jack.

“What's up honey?”

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Yeah. I guess I was just thinking. It’s such a gorgeous night and it’s nice and quiet out here. It’s the perfect spot to just let my mind wander.”

“Do you have some time for me?”

“Always.” Emily pulled out the patio chair for him. “Talk to me.”

Jack smiled; the Hotchner dimples prominent in his cheeks. He’d been her son for almost 15 years and every moment had been pure joy for Emily. Even the times when there was such pain and Emily wasn’t sure if it would rip their family apart, Jack was still a constant source of joy. She remembered the Christmas that he asked her to be his mother…even the memory made her cry. He said she always loved and took care of him and someday when he was big he was going to take care of her too.

He was big now, about to graduate from high school. Jack was on the fast track to adulthood and his mother for one wanted time to slow down just a bit. Emily wasn’t as consoled as she hoped when Jack picked American University to continue his education. Hotch was right even if he was being a smartass when he said it…Jack could run home if there was trouble. Still, college was about more than physical distance. Her baby was growing up and he wouldn’t need his mother for much longer.

Emily knew she had three other kids to guide to the same point; four if she counted CeCe. Still, Jack had been her first and nothing would change that. The Hotchners didn’t pick favorites. They had two sons and two daughters who all had different gifts, attributes, and certainly personalities. Emily had actually never seen four more different kids in her life. She had to wear a lot of hats being their mother. Jack was the only one who chose her and Emily carried that around in her heart everyday.

“Just 12 more days until I'm a high school graduate.” He said.

“How are you feeling about that?”

“I'm not sure. The last couple of months of high school are a bit torturous. If you're lucky and don’t have to worry about grades, you're still in limbo. You're ready to move on, grow up so to speak, but there is this little piece of you that wants to hold on and never let go.”

“Just because you're starting college, Jack, doesn’t mean you're not still my little boy. I know you want to fly, and I'm almost prepared to let you, but home and all the love inside these walls will always be here for you.”

Jack nodded, reaching for her hand.

“I'm excited about the changes.” He said. “I'm excited to play soccer and tackle a double major. I'm even excited for parties and a little debauchery.”

“Not too much debauchery.” Emily said.

“Yes ma'am. I'm just excited about the future. I guess none of us expected so many changes at this point, huh Mom.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well Dad is about to become Director of the FBI and your position running the FBI Academy is a Deputy Director role. I'm starting college, Bree is starting high school, and the twins will be in middle school. I'm not making a crack about your age but surely you guys expected to be slowing down by now.”

“Slowing down is overrated.” Emily replied.

“You guys have been going full speed ahead for quite some time.”

“We’re just fine, Jack Jack.” She squeezed his hand. “Dad and I take care of you guys and we always take care of each other. When the time comes to slow down we will. Well, Dad might not but I’ll…”

“I'm going to join the FBI.” Jack said.

“Dammit.” The word tumbled out of her mouth before Emily could stop it. While a part of her always expected to hear it, a little piece of her soul hoped Jack would find contentment in another line of work. They never brought their work home; well rarely brought their work home. It was stressful and dangerous. The only reason Emily let Dave and Derek tell those outrageous stories was because they were outrageous.

She never wanted their children thinking the FBI was just sexy. It wasn’t as if she didn’t love her job and always had. Working for the Bureau, even when Emily wanted to scream, never ceased to be fulfilling. That didn’t mean she wanted the kids to follow in her footsteps. At the same time, no matter how much she wished differently, Emily knew Jack was following his destiny. “I'm sorry, sweetie, I didn’t mean that.”

“Yes you did but it’s alright. I've made up my mind.” He said.

“You had nothing to make up. I've known for a long time that we would have this conversation. I just…”

“You worry about me.”

“Of course I do; you're my child. You're my baby, Jack.”

“I know Mom.” He nodded. “I just felt uncomfortable keeping it to myself. I didn’t want you or dad thinking I was hiding anything.”

“We know you wouldn’t. What’s your plan, honey?”

“I'm going to study Philosophy and Justice for my undergraduate, get my Masters in Philosophy like Uncle Jason suggested, and then go straight into the Academy.”

“You want the BAU?” Emily asked.

“Yes.” He nodded.

“Your father won't like it.”

“I know. How do you feel?”

“I feel that if anyone hurts my son then I’ll kill them. I also worry about you taking hell at the Academy. I was the child of important people, honey, and even though I never once used them to get ahead everyone thought I did. People were harsh.”

“I can handle it. Dad will be retired by the time I join but you…”

“I'm sure you don’t expect any favors from me.” Emily replied.

“Only for you to be my mother and love me unconditionally.” Jack said.

“All the days of my life.”

“And that you'll help me soften the blow with Dad.”

When he looked at her with that sweet, hopeful face it reminded Emily of him at four.

“No way Jose,” She shook her head. “This is something you’ve got to face on your own. Your father loves you, you know that.”

“He’s going to be dead set against this.” Jack replied.

“Probably, but he loves you so much. He’s going to be a tough sell; he’ll be stubborn, prickly, and maybe even unbearable. All of that is because he loves you and the idea of your life being in danger scares him to death.”

“I know. You're not overly fond of the idea either.”

Emily wasn’t and nothing could make her like it. What she did know was that Jack was a strong-willed person. He was going to be a hell of an FBI Agent. He would excel at anything he did. The FBI and the BAU would be lucky to have him. Did that mean she would be praying even more every night, yes, but she knew that the decision was made? It was better to surrender and support her son as much as she could. He would need it when Hotch found out.

“OK.” He said.

“OK what?” Emily asked, looking at her son.

“OK, I told you and I feel better.”

“There's a long way to go, Jack. You have at least six years to break your dad down.”

“That doesn’t sound too hopeful.” He smiled.

“You just follow your heart. That’s all I've ever wanted, and dad too. You follow your heart and we’ll trust it. Alright?”

“Yeah.” Jack nodded. “Thanks, Mom; I love you.” He kissed her cheek.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

***

“Jack and I had a nice talk this evening.” Emily said, sliding into bed beside her husband.

“Yeah? He must be getting excited for the big day.”

Hotch closed up his eBook, slid his glasses off, and put them both on the nightstand. Turning off the lamp, he slipped under the covers and took Emily into his arms. She smiled when he kissed her.

“He’s excited, making plans for the future. He’s just like his father that way…I wouldn’t be surprised if he kept them all in a notebook under his mattress.”

“So he finally told you?” Hotch asked.

“Told me what?”

“Oh c'mon, baby, did he finally fess up to the FBI?”

“Mmm hmm,”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Hotch said.

“You think he doesn’t know that.”

“What, that it’s not a good idea.”

“No Hotch, that that’s what you think. He’s petrified to talk to you about it.”

“Jack has never been petrified of anything.”

“That’s true.” Emily conceded. “OK, he’s worried to talk to you about it.”

“I can't do it…I can't endorse it.”

“Why?”

“Look what we've been through. What kind of parent would I be if I put my son in the same danger I was in?”

“You’re not doing anything. Jack already made his decision; he made it a long time ago. All he's asking is that you love him and support him.”

“He's my son, of course I love him. And I'm going to try to talk him out of it.”

Emily knew that. She also knew it might lead to some heated discussions…she was preparing for it. Hotch was stubborn but so was Jack. The apple did not fall far from the tree. She had to figure out how she was going to handle what could come.

Surely he would get his Aunt Jessie on his side, and Natalie as well. Maybe even Elizabeth, who knew. Jack could convince the women who loved him of almost anything. They all knew he was responsible, careful, and thoughtful.

That didn’t mean that the job wouldn’t get the better of him. It didn’t mean he wouldn’t be injured and possibly killed in the line of duty. Emily's stomach dropped just thinking about it. If someone hurt her son she would kill them. The world would see a side of Emily Hotchner that they didn’t want to see.

“So?”

“So what, Hotch?” Emily snuggled closer to him and he rubbed her back.

“Aren't you going to soften the blow?”

“Nope.”

“Nope?”

“No, and I told Jack I wouldn’t. He’s growing up now and he has to talk to you about it father to son, man to man. He has to listen to your reasoning, give his own, and in the end follow his heart. He has to know that no matter what you're always going to love him so I will do the obnoxious mother thing and…”

“Tell me to remind him constantly of that as I'm tearing down his arguments.” Hotch finished.

“Yes.”

“I got it.” He nodded. “I’ll have a talk with him this weekend. We’ll work it out.”

“I know you will.” She sat up and kissed him.

Hotch pulled her closer, half on top of him. He slid his hands under her tee shirt to caress her back. Emily moaned into his mouth.

“Are you in the mood, Mrs. Hotchner?”

“Not really.”

“Not at all?”

“I didn’t say not at all, honey. I just think sleep would better suit me right now. What do you say to some extra special attention in the morning?” Emily asked.

“I want it to be good for you too, baby.” Hotch ran his fingers over her skin.

“Oh, it’s always good for me. You know that. Get some sleep, honey.”

Hotch nodded, smiling as they relaxed in each other’s arms. He closed his eyes and thought about his son. He did not want Jack to go into the FBI. At the same time he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. He didn’t want to think it was his son’s destiny to go down the same path he had.

Hotch knew how dangerous it was. He knew how many times his own life had flashed in front of his eyes. It happened to his wife as well. He knew this was the last thing Haley would want and he let her down so many times. To let this happen would be the ultimate betrayal. But it was out of his hands. Jack was nearly 19 and could make his own decisions.

Hotch didn’t want to mishandle this as he had with Sean and lose his son like he almost lost his brother. He would defend his position, tell Jack why he felt the way he did, and then butt out. He didn’t want to but he would. In the end Jack’s happiness was most important. So was making sure he was always a part of Jack’s life. Hotch always said he had learned from his many mistakes over the years…it was time to prove it.

***

  



End file.
